


The Couch

by Perlmutt



Series: Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, R18, Romance, Romantic Porn, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Smut, Sneaky Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a little shit, bondmates, is this even a tag?, so much feelings, tiny tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Steve overstepped a mark, when he accidentally called Tony, his mate, tiny. Because his omega was very self-conscious when it came to his height. So he needed to show him that he thought Tony's perfect just the way he was, if he didn't want to sleep on the couch for the next week. Luckily Steve was the man with a plan...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 369





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> What did I do... This was supposed be way shorter and pure innocent fluff! But a certain soldier was not able to keep his hands to himself! This is your fault, Steve, just so you know!!  
> It's been so, so, sooo long since the last time I wrote anything explicit sexual, so I'm really sorry if this might seem a bit awkward at some times...
> 
> My first attempt at writing an Omegaverse setting! And as always: not beta'ed and English is not my mother language but I'm trying my best to avoid mistakes!
> 
> Happy reading!

“Don't you _sweetheart_ me, Steve Rogers!” Tony's yells echoed from the walls of the penthouse suite. He was stomping toward their bedroom, hands gesturing wildly and swearing like a trooper. “This was the last straw! You will sleep on the damn couch in the living room, I don't want to see you in the bedroom for at least a week!” And with surprising brutality he slammed the door in Steve's face. The blonde barely avoided getting his nose broken by it. A faint clicking could be heard, indicating that the door was being locked down by JARVIS.

“Tony, honey, please open the door!” He gently knocked on the dark wood and suppressed a sigh. Tony was especially moody when the beginning of his heat was only a few days away. The two of them had been lazily making out it the kitchen when Steve carelessly called him _tiny_ instead of Tony. He'd hit a nerve there, his mate had always been self-conscious when it came to his height, no matter how often Steve told him that he thought he was perfect. Maybe it was time to show Tony more throughout what he meant.

Still, a little smile crept onto his lips at the memory of the last five minutes. He'd relished the smaller man's compact form against his front and his body remembered all too well how it felt to press up to his mate. He leaned his forehead on the door and knocked again after another five minutes when he got no response. “Sweetheart, love, please let me in! I'm sorry, Tony, can you hear me? Honey?”

“Fuck off, Rogers! Pet names won't get you anywhere this time!” Came the muffled response from inside.

Steve could clearly hear the pout. He knew his lover all too well. He was more sulking than really pissed off. Still, there was clearly the faint smell of offendedness in the air. As things looked now, he'd really have to spend the next nights on the couch instead of wrapped around his mate, able to feel his strong back under his hands and his soft hair against his cheek, if he didn't soothe Tony. Soon. It was time for his secret weapon.

“Please? Please, Omega. Sweet Omega, please let me in.” Steve let his voice drop an octave, putting emotion and caress in every word until they were like deep red velvet and hot liquid chocolate. A quiet rumble emitted from his chest as well, vibrating in his lungs. And his heavy Alpha scent hung in the air of the corridor. Steve was playing dirty and he damn well knew it. But he also definitely did not want to sleep on the couch with Tony sleeping alone in the next room.

The minutes passed too slowly for Steve's liking and he was about to knock again when shuffling answered him from their bedroom. He was fairly certain that Tony was silently creeping from the bed to the door to catch more of his enticing scent. The soldier grinned to himself.

“Omega?” He repeated, his voice sultry. “Sweetheart? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like this. I love you just the way you are. Please open the door, so I can show you.” He gently let his fingers wander over the surface of the door and raised his forehead from it to silently stare a hole into it, while he awaited Tony's response. A few heartbeats passed until he heard a faint sound and the door opened a few inches. One huge brown eye found his face, almost black with badly hidden lust. Sweet pheromones hit him like a gust of wind, lacking the sour undertone from before.

“Show me?” Came the whispered question. The soldier heard the attraction in his beloved's voice and his own blood rushed in his ears. He willed his temper down. Tony's strong fingers clutched the doorframe. Steve gently let his fingertips caress the older man's knuckles. The soft touch sent shivers down his spine. “Alpha?”

“Yes, Tony. I want to show you how much love you. Just the way you are, my sweet Omega.” Carefully he pushed the door open, took one of his hands in his own and pulled his mate slowly into his arms. Tony's head was tucked under his chin and the blonde buried his nose in those wild brown strands. Sweetness engulfed him and a feeling of home and mate and _always_. He continued to kiss the crown of the smaller man's head, his forehead, his temple, his eyelids, the tip of his nose. With his right hand he caressed the nape of Tony's neck and drew a breathy moan out of him when his fingers found the bonding mark on his neck right next to his scent glands. Steve bent down and tilted Tony's chin up to gently claim his mouth with little nips and pecks.

“I love every single inch of you.” He whispered onto Tony's slightly red lips. “Every. Single. Glorious. Inch.” He emphasized every word with another brief kiss. “Even if there aren't that much.” Grinning he dove into Tony's mouth, swallowing the attempted protests until they broke apart, both breathless and chuckling.

Tony playfully punched his shoulder, just to pet the spot right after. “You're horrible. I hate you, stupid Alpha.” He buried his face in Steve's chest, clutching his plain white tee and deeply inhaled his unique Alpha scent. Steve felt the soft puffs of air on his skin. Tony answered to the rumble in his chest with his own quiet purr.

Steve's hands wandered down to his waist, pulling him flush against him. “No. No, you don't.” He pressed his cheek to Tony's head and gently guided them back into their bedroom. Their knees hit the bed. A soft _thump_ was the only thing that could be heard in addition to their rumbling chests, when they fell sideways onto the mattress. Tony's naked and Steve's sock-clad feet hung over the edge and surely enough it only took thirty seconds for the Omega to snake his arms around Steve's middle and snuggle impossibly closer.

“Do I still have to sleep on the couch?” Steve murmured. His hand trailed up and down Tony's spine and the tantalizing curve of his bottom.

Tony mumbled something incomprehensible into his chest.

“What was that, sweetheart? Honey? Omega?” He felt the smaller man shiver under his gentle touch when his fingers found that sweet spot right over Tony's butt through his dark blue sweatpants. He remembered leaving a hickey right there the last time they'd made love and rubbed over the patch of skin repeatedly.

“… You can stay. Just this once.” A small moan escaped Tony's lips and he became even more pliant in the soldier's arms.

Steve smiled to himself and leisurely pushed one leg between his lover's. With his large hand he grabbed onto one of those enticing globes of his beloved's butt. “Thank you, Tony. And I'm sorry, I want you to know that I am. I never meant to offend you. You are perfect, just the way you are.”

“Even if I can't reach the highest cupboard, where you always seem to put the Froot Loops?” Another tiny moan fell from his lips.

“Yes, especially when you can't reach the highest cupboard. Or when you try to battle me for the remote. Or when I can carry you around so easily. Because your form fits perfectly into mine. I love it when I can wrap you up in my arms, when you lay your head onto my chest when we dance and how we fall right into place when we sleep together.” His lips had started to whisper all of his little confessions right into Tony's skin and gently he kneaded the soft flesh in his hand. The infatuating fragrance of fresh slick hit his senses like a train and Steve felt his own blood rush down to his middle.

Tony moaned in his arms at the soft ministrations and the Alpha felt his Omega's hard on against his waist. Strong fingers sneaked under the hem of Steve's shirt, trying to get rid of the fabric that covered too much of Steve's glorious body for Tony's liking. Steve chuckled at the futile attempts and reluctantly let go of Tony in his arms to sit up. Kneeling next to his lover, who rolled sideways to lay on his back, he pulled his shirt over his head. Tony's dark eyes followed every movement, hungry and impatient. He squirmed a little on top of the bedsheets and mare grabby hands at his Alpha's form, who hovered over him.

“Get down here, honey. I want to touch you.” Tony's voice was already rough, it was music to Steve's ears.

He bent forward, caught one of Tony's outstretched hands in his and kissed his palm. “Not yet. I promised to show you, that I love every single inch of you. And I plan on doing so. Just lay back, relax and enjoy the show.”

He let go of his hand and laid down, right between Tony's legs. His chest pressed lightly on Tony's hard middle, which drew another moan out of him. Steve's large hands found Tony's waist, where his own shirt had ridden up to reveal an enticing sliver of olive skin. His fingers sneaked underneath to push the fabric up to Tony's chest. Before he could do much more, his mate had already taken over and pulled the shirt over his head. He threw it to the side of the bed, not caring where it would land.

“Eager, aren't we?” The blonde smirked. His right hand had found its way to Tony's nipple and rubbed gently over the already hard nub.

“What do you think? Of course I am, have you seen yourself?” Tony's cheeky voice died when Steve pressed a kiss to his loin. He threw his head back onto the bed and grabbed Steve's wrist, where his hand was still teasing and rubbing over Tony's chest.

With his free hand, Steve drew patterns in Tony's skin, right over the waistband of his pants. “Good. But were just about to get started, sweet Omega.” And with that he kissed Tony's abdomen, peppering it with kisses and little licks, enjoying the squirming and almost loosing himself in the sweet taste of his mate's skin. The brunet twitched violently when Steve's tongue attacked his bellybutton. He kissed, licked and gently raked his teeth over the sensitive spot until his mate was a shivering and moaning mess under his hands and the scent of slick hung heavy in the air. The growing bulge in his pants pressed against the hollow between his collar bones.

“Alpha… Don't tease me like this… Steve!” Tony pleaded and with his free hand he tugged lightly at the short blond hair on the back of his mate's head.

Steve knew how sensitive he was when it came to his belly, so he gave the abused patch of skin one last loving kiss. Then he took Tony's hand gently from his hair and kissed every fingertip, traced the faint scars on it and licked and kissed a long stripe from his wrist up to his elbow, following the veins. His other hand released Tony's nipple to stroke over the scarred skin around the arc reactor, covering it possessively and then continuing to the inside of his upper arm, feeling and massaging the lean muscles. Pulling himself up until the blonde could suck a hickey right under Tony's ear, his hands continued to roam over the brunets arms until he could gently press them into the mattress over his Omega's head.

“You smell so good, Tony, so good. I can't get enough of you.” He whispered in his mate's ear and kissed the shell. Shiver's wrecked the brunet's body at the praise. He bucked up into Steve's broad body, seeking friction. “Every inch of you, I want to cherish you. Tony, my mate, my Omega, I am the luckiest person on this planet to be able to hold you in my arms. You are passionate, smart, generous, kind, funny and so much more. And everything is packed in this beautiful, small package.” He emphasized his words by pressing himself down onto Tony's hard but still clothed member. His own erection was hard and throbbing in his pants, almost painfully so, but he'd ignored it until now in favor of concentrating on his mate.

Tony's face was bright red now and he was panting. Brown eyes were almost black and cloudy with lust. Weakly he tried to free his hands from Steve's grip, but he could tell that there was no real heat behind it. “Steve...“ He breathed. His voice was husky. “Please, Alpha… I can't- I want-”

“What do you want? Tell me. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. You are my everything, Omega.” He assured him. Warm puffs of air danced over their heated skin and their breaths mingled when Steve kissed the corner of Tony's mouth.

“You.” His burning gaze found Steve's blue eyes and Steve would never forget the first time he'd looked at him like this. “I want you, Steve, Alpha. I want my mate.”

“Your wish is my command.” A grin pulled at his lips and he gently bit down on Tony's bottom lip. He closed his eyes, falling deeper into the whirlwind of emotion and lust that his Alpha ignited in him. He slowly let go of Tony's hands and immediately they found their way to his neck, petting and stroking over his strong shoulders. His own hands trailed down his mate's sides, while he kissed and cherished the smaller man's collar bones and sternum, leaving hickeys everywhere. It took him some time to get rid of their pants and his own socks. A frustrated grunt escaped him when he had to let go of the heated body beneath him for a few heartbeats to toss the clothes off the bed. Now that the fabrics no longer covered them, the mixture of hormones and pheromones in the air intensified. Steve's head was spinning slightly and a possessive growl escaped his throat, to which Tony answered with his own little mewl.

Raising one of Tony's legs, he hooked it into the crook of his elbow and propped himself up with his hand to have better access to his lover's middle. His free hand ghosted over the leaking tip of the Omega's erection and followed the pulsating veins down to the base. Tony gasped, Steve's name was on his lips and the taller man shivered when his mate pulled on his hair. Gently he let his fingers wander down to Tony's hole. Praises and encouragements tumbled from his mouth into Tony's sweaty skin as he circled the already loose ring of muscle. Slick dripped from his fingers onto the sheets beneath them. When the first finger breached the small resistance to enter his mate, he felt Tony twitch around him like crazy. Tony moaned and pulled Steve's shoulder down so he could kiss the crown of his head and every inch of his face he could reach. The Alpha thrust his finger playfully into the tight, wet heat. After only a few heartbeats he added a second finger, scissoring them teasingly.

“Steve, please...” Tony was on the verge of losing it. His eyes were unfocused and he was shivering from head to toe. Steve stilled his hand for a moment to look at his mate. Tony's dark hair and beard were mussed up, his cheeks red, his lips kiss-swollen and the golden light from the sunset illuminated his lean body perfectly, bringing out every beautifully shaped curve and dip. The soldier's eyes raked down the smooth skin, starting at the Omega's face, over his neck, down his chest until he saw the reddened, glistening skin where his strong fingers vanished in his small hole. Both their cocks were leaking pre-cum, glistening in the dim light that shone through the broad windows.

“Steve… Alpha, I want you.” Tony's pleading voice jolted him out of his trance and without warning he thrust his fingers into his body once more before he gently pulled them out. A moan and a little growl of disapproval at the sudden loss answered him, but he swallowed them with a breathtaking kiss. Tongues danced, their teeth clashed together before it became soft and gentle once again. Steve took his own erection in his hand and spread Tony's slick on his fingers over it before lining up at Tony's throbbing entrance. Steve was big, he knew that but he also knew that Tony could take it and that he loved taking it.

The feeling when he entered his mate the first time always took his breath. He nibbled at Tony's lips, felt his hands scrape over his neck and shoulders and relished the tightness around his cock. Tony was burning hot, wet, pulsating and sucking him in. In the back of his head, the Alpha knew that he wouldn't be able to last long today. He gently but firmly pushed in until he was finally completely inside him. Steve's body was tingling. Every nerve was on fire. His hand snaked up until he could wrap it around the base of Tony's erection.

“Can I? ...Tony, honey, are you okay?” He murmured into the smaller man's ear. Watching the other's expression he waited for his affirmation to continue.

“Yes! Please… Damn, Steve, if you don't move soon I'm gonna die from blue balls.” Tony's held tightly onto him, a half-hearted grin on his face.

“Oh, Omega...” Steve nuzzled the spot right behind Tony's ear. “Sweet, sweet Omega...” The rest of his words were lost in their moans, as Steve pulled back until only the tip was still inside of Tony and pushing back inside, he set a steady pace. Hands and lips were roaming meeting halfway like colliding storms. Their skin was sweaty and the air was filled with the addictive smell of the brunet's pheromones and the wet, slapping sounds of skin on skin. Steve angled his thrusts new, grinding and hitting Tony's sensitive spot with every move. His hand on Tony's erection moved along in time. The hot flesh under his fingers was vibrant. With his thumb he pressed onto the tip, smearing the dripping pre-cum all over it, eliciting a groan from Tony. Steve wouldn't be able to tell how much time went by even when his live would have depended on it, until he felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, announcing his oncoming climax.

“Honey… Tony, I'm coming! Tony, I'm-” He panted, unable to string the words together.

But Tony understood nevertheless. “Yes! Please, Steve… It feels so good, sweetheart! I want you-... I-... I want your knot, Alpha!”

The words of his beloved tipped Steve over the edge. He pushed inside, up to the hilt and bit down onto Tony's scent glads, where his bonding mark was. His knot swelled and for one second the world around Steve was gone. He heard the blood rush in his ears, his heart was hammering out of his chest and he felt nothing else but pure bliss, with Tony, his Omega, his mate, his everything in his arms. Ecstasy, captured by a voice, rippled through him, when Tony cried his name repeatedly as he came in Steve's hand over his belly. It took all of Steve's willpower to not let himself sink down onto Tony. While the base of his cock had swelled enough to lock them together, he claimed the brunet's lips in a languid, loving kiss. It was slow, but it spoke volumes.

_I love you._

_You are perfect._

_You are everything._

Steve carefully unhooked Tony's leg from his elbow and he turned them around so Tony was now laying on top of Steve's chest. His knees were bent to accommodate himself to the position. There was a sticky mess between them and cooling slick dripped down onto the sheets, but they didn't care. The Omega had his head on his Alpha's chest, his fingers petted the angry red marks his nails had left on his pale skin. Steve had one hand on his lover's bottom and the other stroked over the back of his neck. Neither of them spoke, it wasn't necessary. Also, it would have been impossible to put the sheer happiness and content of this moment into words. A deep rumble from within Steve's chest was all that could be heard, until Tony's soft purr joined in. The blonde buried his nose in the wild strands of his mate. He could still smell the arousal coming off of him.

The minutes passed quietly and when the sun had set and the shadows became darker, Steve broke the silence.

“Since I don't have to sleep on the couch, how about another round, when I'll be able to pull out?” His voice was rough. Gently he let his fingers wander down until he could feel the stretched rim of Tony around his swollen knot. The Omega let out a choked moan and shivered on top of him and Steve could swear, he could feel and smell a new tiny rush of slick.

Tony's brown eyes found his and an alluring grin danced over his lips. “I can't wait, Alpha...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@Perlmutt_Pearl) and tumblr (@myperlmuttpearl). Feel free to visit me! <3


End file.
